Lady and the Tramp
by FromMeToYou123456
Summary: Namine is the rich girl that lives on Park Avenue, while Roxas lives in bad side of town. What happens when they meet? And Roxas takes a liking to miss Park Avenue? This story is loosely based off Lady and the Tramp.
1. Chapter 1

Lady and the Tramp~ Chapter 1

Summary; Namine is the rich girl that lives on Park Avenue, while Roxas lives in bad side of town. What happens when they meet? And Roxas takes a liking to miss Park Avenue? This story is loosely based off Lady and the Tramp.

Disclaimer: I owe nothing: /

I walked over to our table; I was with my two "bestfriends" Kairi and Larexne. Kairi has flawless skin and rust colored hair, which was pulled back into a messy bun. Her lavender eyes were fixed on her salad. Larexne had very pale skin, and bright blonde hair, she had deep blue eyes that seemed to be flowing with electricity. Those blue eyes were glued to her hot pink iphone.

I sat in my usual seat, I was seating next to Larexne and Kairi is across from both of us. As soon as they sat down they started talking drama. The latest "who" is dating who and the hood drama. I listened to them talk half interested, my mind was slipping to the topic of my "new brother".

_Flashback_

My mother was holding a picture of my "new brother". I looked blankly at her and my father. I looked at my father he was also wearing his cool uncaring mask like usual, probably because we were in public. He looked at with me with the same ice stare I was giving him. Don't get me wrong I love my dad, but he knew I didn't know about adopting a brother and I was to egger to give my mother an answer.

Last year my mother found out she couldn't have another child, she was depressed for some time. She got out of her depression with the help of my dad and me, but she still wanted another child. She started looking at an adoption agency in radiant garden. That was a year ago she finally got the reports back, and we got two applications for babies. The one my mother wants to adopt is currently 4 months old, she went to high school with his mother so she feels a connection to him. The other two babies are both girls and twins, and my father said and I quote 'I won't have 4 women in my house, I will be outnumbered'

I took the picture that my mother had extended from her hands. I looked at the small picture, the child was adorable…But it doesn't change the fact I just don't know if I want a "brother".

_End of flashback_

"Namine !" Kairi shouted snapping her fingers in front of my face, successfully snapping me out of my trance. Kairi was giving me an irritated look, and Larexne was texting animatedly on her phone.

"Yeah?" I asked sipping on my forgotten milkshake. "I was calling you for like 5 minutes" Kairi said in an annoyed tone. "Sorry, my mind keeps wondering" I muttered, as I slowly slipped the photo from my pocket. I looked at the eye of the innocent child he was unknown of the events hanging in the balance.

"Hey!"I yelled as Larexne snatched the picture of the baby from my hand. "Aw" Larexne said in a bored tone. "It's cute" She said then handed the picture to Kairi who awed over his cuteness. I proceeded to tell them about my "new brother".

Unknown to the group of friends, the so called "hoods" were riding by on their skate boards. These are the guys that get in trouble in class, have low income families, and all around are classed as bad kids. The upper class has labeled then as hoods.

Roxas was their leader..? I guess you would call him that, most hoods were either with Seifer or Roxas's group. Seifer's groups are those kids who do drug hard core and cause unneeded trouble. While Roxas's group on the other hand were just social out casts they would rather skate and do god knows what..? Which I don't see as that bad, but I'm not the people who usually speak out.

"I couldn't help but over hear" Roxas said coming out of nowhere sitting across from me. "This the little tick" He asked grabbing the picture from Kairi. He looked at the picture a half smile spread across his face.

"Where's the rest of your hood rats? "Larexne asked glaring at Roxas. She doesn't really like him, because in 7th grade she was dating Axel Flynn and claims Roxas stole him away from her.

"We don't appreciate being called hoods!" He said looking coldly at Larexne. "But Pidgin with this new baby around your parents will forget about you. And all their attention will be on this little tick" He said showing me the picture. Anger boiled under my skin but what if he was right? Would they forget about me..?

"Roxas leave and don't you ever say anything like that to Namine again. We don't want to be seen with someone of such low class anyway" Kiari hissed, Larexne comforted Namine by rubbing her back softly.

Roxas chuckled; I glare up at him snatching the picture back from his hand. "Sorry about the harsh way of saying it but I only speak truths" Roxas said then dipped down kissing Namine's hand, then skating away on his monstrosity of a board.

Kairi huffed in direction he left in. "Your parents won't forget about you doll" Larexne said getting up waving goodbye to me and Kairi and walked home. Kairi soon did the same. Roxas's words were still playing in my mind.

'_But Pidgin with this new baby around your parents will forget about you. And all their attention will be on this little tick' _I tried shaking my head to get rid of his voice. Sighing in defeat, I pulled out the picture of the small baby once again staring at the baby. His golden eyes framed by his black spiky hair, he looked bored. I glared at the picture then shoved it into my pocket.

'I'll prove that hood wrong 'I thought angrily walking home.

~frommetoyou


	2. Chapter 2

Lady and the Tramp~ Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Square apparently doesn't either… stupid Disney -.-

"Namine are you sure you'll be okay?" My mother asked me for the hundredth time, my dad just rolled his eye. "Stella, were gonna miss the train. Aunt Christell will be here in a bit. Come on!" My dad said kissing the top of my head and dragging my mother out the door. I waved to from the porch, once they left a sickly green colored car rolled onto my driveway.

My lovely great aunt had arrived; she is my grandfather's sister on my father's side. I forced a smile to my face it looked awkward probably but she was a sulky aunt with creepy cats. She didn't deserve a real smile from me. She got out of her car; her smoke colored hair had lines of gray running throughout her head. Her green cat like eyes held no warmth and she was once again wearing too much rep lipstick. She got out of the car and gave me a 'drop dead' kinda look. I forced myself to maintain my forced smile. She rounded her car and opened her trunk to get her bags.

"I'll take those for you" I said reaching for her bags. She threw her suit case at me but when I reached for a basket that was still sitting in the trunk she swatted my hand. "Your hands don't need to ever touch this basket, is that clear" She said with a dark voice. I glared at her mannish face, but nodded non the less.

I grabbed her rather large suitcase, and started to slowly walk towards the house, following after the older woman. Once inside the house I dropped her bags at the bottom of the stairs, as she walked into the living room, placing her precious basket on the floor by the piano.

"Namine, I understand your parents will be gone for a week. During that time I hope to have no problems with you?" she asked giving me a judgmental look. I nodded. She raised an eye brow, snickered, and walked off to settle into her room.

I looked over to the picnic basket, she had brought in. I walked over to in with curiosity; I slowly tried opening the lid only to find her cat Lucifer. The cat glared and swatted at me, I proceeded to kick the basket. It hid the wall with a thud, causing our dog Lady to go investigate the basket.

I smiled, and walked into the kitchen to make some macaroni and cheese for lunch, deciding to let Lady have some fun with the cat from hell.

_3rd person POV_

Lady walked over to the basket, one of her humans had just kicked. Sniffing it slightly she poked the basket with her nose, only for a charcoal colored paw to swat at her. Taken back lady stumbled back, with curiosity heightened Lady swatted at the basket.

A low meow was the response from the basket, a fat cat then poked his head out of the basket, and this caused Lady to growl at the new animal. Lucifer hissed and swatted at Lady once again this time cutting the dog's nose. Lady glared and growled, but she walked away from the cat as if let him win the battle but most certainly not the war.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I looked down at my bowl of cheesy goodness, and was about to dig in when my Aunt walked in. She was wearing a god awful orange dress.

"Instant food Namine, you truly are a lazy child. I drive all the way here to watch you while your parents are away and this is the thanks I get! Truly unbelievable." She said as she looked at my pot of macaroni and cheese still on the stove. "Would you like me to make you something else?" I said through my teeth, once again forcing a smile.

"You remind me of my daughter Cinderella, useless and careless. "She muttered as she put on the kettle to make tea. I glared at her, she was a terrible woman. My cousin Cinderella was a lovely person; she and her husband were the founders of the fairy godmother foundation, which is a company that finds homes for orphans.

She sat down across from me at the table, the awkward silence hung in the air. The door from the kitchen to the living room creaked and the sound of small feet sliding along the floor was the only sound. I looked over to see Lucifer, walking proudly holding his tail high, and swing his fat around. My face scrunched up at the unpleasant sight.

She smiled sweetly at the cat, and called him to her. She pulled the fat cat into her lap and pets him. Talking to him in a baby voice, the kettle screeched and she put the cat on the floor. Lucifer gave me a menacing look and slunk his way over to me once again trying to do his 'sexy walk'. I heard another creak from the door signally Lady had just walked into the kitchen.

I heard a low growl from Lady and then Lucifer hissing. I sensed the fight about to happen, and pulled my legs up into the chair.

Lucifer once again swiped at Lady, Lady swiped back and stared barking, and chasing lady into the living room.

"Don't let that mutt hurt Lucifer!" She yelled, running into the living room. I jumped out of my seat to protect my dog, only to enter the living to see the top glass of the piano shattered and my mother's favorite vase broken.

My evil aunt glared at me as I stood in the doorway, "Namine! This is entirely your fault! Look at my poor baby!" She shouted. I felt my jaw hit the floor. Her cat was the one who attacked my dog first!

"I'm sorry, I guess I'll clean up the glass. " I said glaring at Lucifer. I bitterly swept the glass up. I went into the kitchen to throw the glass in the trash.

"Namine OW!" I heard my aunt screech, like an opera singer. I rushed back into the living room only to find a small shard of glass on the bottom of her foot. She had fallen on the floor like she has been shot!

"Aunt Christell, I'm sorry I must have missed that piece"I said as I got a pair of tweezers from a draw to pull the shard out. As I got up to get it, she grumbled something under her breath, I just rolled my eyes, and grabbed the nail kit, in the draw of the coffee table. Pulling the tweezers out of places the tongs on the glass, and pulled it out in a quick motion, the sound she made, reminded me of a wounded elephant.

"Namine, gosh you are such an intolerable child! I need you to run some errands for me, try not to mess it up. "She grumbled, as she got off the floor and handed me a folded piece of paper that had been resting on the coffee table.

I opened the paper to see the paper full of random things, hell. What is a Durian?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I grumbled as I walked around town, looking for my Aunts bizarre food items, I stopped at a crosswalk. I pressed the button, I looked left then right seeing no cars I decided to be brave and try to cross. As I took my first step I heard the screeching of wheels against the pavement, I turned to see a hood groups skating downhill right at me!

I thought of darting across the street to safety but cars had suddenly decided to show up! I pulled my blue scarf up to hide my mouth, hoping they didn't recognized me and stop to annoy me like before. I felt the whoosh of air as they started skating past me, I looked over to see Roxas golden spikes blur past me, then Axel's red following his.

As the crossing light turned green I could hear the hoods laughing and carrying on, they seemed like they were having fun. I hurried across the street, as I wondered the last time me and my friends joked around like that.

I entered a part of town I had never been in; I looked around for a produce shop. I noticed a store that read "Exotic Foods" it looked like the best bet.

I walked into the small shop, the door was a thin curtain, but inside held many stands with fruit and in the back was a small refrigerated section that looked like it was chilling meat.

I pulled out my list, and Durian was the only thing I didn't recognize. I could get goat's liver and other odd animal's organs at the butchers on Main Street, but I didn't even have a clue what Durian was.

I walked p to what I assumed to be an employee, his name tag read Hope. He had silver hair and blue eyes; he couldn't be more than 13 years old. He had a blue bandanna with black designs resting around his neck, and an orange and yellow short with black pants. Over all, he was adorable.

I slightly tapped his shoulder; he turned and smiled at me. "Um could you help me, do you know what Durian is? And do you have any?" I asked him, and handed him the list pointing to the name, once I said the name, he gave me a very odd look.

"Why would you want that stuff?" He asked, giving me a serious but curious look. I laughed and told him my aunt had given me the list, he nodded and led me towards the backroom. "I'll get one but be prepared they smell horrible." He said giving me a warning look.

When he returned, the smell hit me full force, I had to cover my nose. The small fruit smelled like burnt eggs that had been cooked in petroleum! Hope looked like he was gonna pass out, he hurried over to the checkout counter, and put the fruit in a few plastic bags trying to keep the smell contained.

"That does smell terrible!" I said coughing slightly, he nodded. "Anything else today Miss ?" He asked looking innocent, it took all I and not to pinch his cheeks!

"Nope, thank you and sorry for putting you thought that" I said giving him a bright smile, he blushed slightly. I handed him the money telling him to keep the change and he gave me a paper bag with the fruit. I thanked him again, and then left the small store.

As I walked along the street, I tried to recognize the building to try to find my way to Main Street. I wondered for another two blocks, before I smelt the awful smell again. I opened the bag to see the zip lock bag open and the fruit had slipped out.

I put the fruit back into the Ziploc bag and sealed it once again, and closed the bag. But the smell was already on my fingers! I shuddered at smell, I looked around for a water fountain, all I could see was an actually fountain, but anything to get this smell off of me.

I jogged over to the fountain, and sat at the ledge of it, and place the bag on the ledge as well. I washed my fingers, in the freezing water.

"Well if it isn't little miss Namine Caelum!" I turned to see Seifer, yet another hood. "You are on my turf little miss "He continued, as he slowly walked closer to me, I backed up away from him.

"Come on little miss, let's have some fun" He whispered loud enough for only me to hear, nobody else was around; I needed to get out of here. I was about to turn and run, but he caught my wrist and slung me onto the ground. Fear shot through me.

"Help!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, Seifer then pinned me to the ground. I heard a familiar screeching of wheels on the payment. I once again yelled for help. The sound of the wheels slowly faded away. I felt like I was about to cry, but suddenly seifer slumped onto me, knocked out. I struggled to get him off me, once he was off me I looked up to Roxas Strife holding up his skate board. Clearly Roxas had hit Seifer over the head with his board.

"Are you okay?!" He asked helping me up, with wide eyes and breathing hard. "Thank you…" I said rubbing the tears out of eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Frommetoyou


End file.
